What is the Question
by Maxx Woods
Summary: Oneshot. JPxLE, where love has a few questions to ask in the dead of night, in the middle of no where, as a bonfire blazes and a foul deed is presumed to have been done.


**Author's Message:**

_Well, this is a simple one-shot. Lily and James. Written cause I haven't slept in almost 24 hours. I hope all of you had a happy New Years, and that you enjoy this. Please excuse mistakes...I haven't slept in a while. If any really bug you, just let me know about them and I'll fix 'em. Some of this, for instance the sunrise and the intrigued thing is dedicated to my Lily on this Earth. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

"Take my hand," he tells her. Tells her that she needs to before she gets hurt.

He's telling her everything is going to be alright.

She's saying, "You have got to be joking me."

Telling him there's just no way.

"I said, take my bloody hand already," he says. And he means this literally as well as figuratively. For there is blood on his hand, dried, red cells, and not all his.

There is a blazing light dancing around the canyon walls from a bonfire in the middle of nowhere. And all he can make out is the black silhouette of her figure, her hands on her hips, her green eyes catching light and flashing jade.

"Could you just trust me for once?" he says, voice pleading with such intensity that even he catches himself in surprise. "Just once, that's all I'm asking for."

And she asks him why she should.

There's silence, filling the air, filling the night, filling the moment. And he pulls her out of shadow to look at her properly, and she pushes him away.

"You told me this was going to end," she says. "You got what you wanted. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Don't you get it? Don't you see?" he says. "Without you my wants are meaningless. My needs are you. My life can only end with you in it."

Her lip curls, and she scoffs, she laughs. Then her words are cold, her face stern as she moves back out of shadow, the firelight reflecting off her golden dress into his eyes, but he can't look away.

"Goodbye, James," she says. And she moves passed him.

He closes his eyes, and then does the only thing he can think of. He grabs her arm, turns her towards him, takes her hand, and starts to lead her through the blackened canyon walls.

She doesn't speak. Speechless for once. She doesn't protest, her body is following his will.

"Tell me this means nothing to you."

The canyon walls are alight by a beam at the end of his wand.

"This means nothing to me."

Their bare feet pound the ground as they weave a corner after corner.

"Tell me you don't need me."

His hand still gripping hers, they move faster still.

"I don't need you."

What may have been mistaken as a noise of protest is drown out by the sound of water against rock.

"Tell me you don't love me."

The air is light, breezy, cold enough to see your breath, and she has his jacket as they break into a run.

"I don't-"

A sudden halt, they stop, breathless and panting. Ahead of them is a river. Ahead of them is a tiny boat of wood. Ahead of them lies the only future he can imagine.

"-Love you..."

He turns on her, hand still holding hers tight.

"Is that the truth? Or are you just telling me what I'm asking to hear?"

She doesn't answer.

"Tell me the truth."

"You killed a man."

"About how you feel about me."

"I don't think I can trust you."

"Think or know?"

"I said think."

"Do you love me?"

"You killed him."

"You didn't answer the question."

He lets her hand fall, and she moves away, her feet silent as she goes.

Her hair blows in the wind, and his eyes upon her, she asks, "Do you love me?"

"Forever."

"Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't."

"Liar."

"Why should I be lying?"

"What about the blood?"

"What about it?" he asks, moving towards her. She steps away into the water and shivers slightly.

"How did it get on your hands if you didn't kill him?"

"I spared his life."

"Why?" she barely whispers.

"Because I love you."

"That's not an answer and you know it," she says softly.

He stares at his hands and takes a breath. "I'm not going to kill out of jealousy. I'm not going to hurt you in any way. If you want to be with him, then just tell me. This is it Lily. Just me and you. And this is all we get. Tell me the answer is yes to my question, and we'll sail away. If it's not, I'll leave you to do with your life that you want. No more pressure. No more endless questions, just this last one."

"You're a pest."

"Do you love me?"

"Leave me alone."

"Answer the question," he says, and bends to wash his hands in the cooling water.

"Go away."

"Why won't you answer," he asks, moving near her.

Her eyes won't leave his face, and he won't look away either.

"The truth is not good for all of us. What we want, what we need, and what we crave, they can all be different things. But the thing is, most of us want what won't be good for us. You're not good for me."

"Why not?"

"Is that the question you really want me to answer?"

"No."

"Then don't ask it."

He pulls his arms around her before she can react. He kisses her forehead before she can push him away.

"I'm intrigued though, love. Tell me what you need then."

"I need a place to be safe. I need someone I can trust."

"I can be all that, if you give me a chance."

"Please, let me go. Let me say goodbye."

"Answer the question and I'll let you go. Just one word, that's all I need to hear."

"No."

Beat. "What?"

"No."

He steps away from her, steps away from the girl with tears in her eyes. He watches her turn away from him and leave. He watches her until he can't see her anymore.

But he knows she lied.

And she knows he knows the truth. But she has to keep going. Feeling that if she stops, she'll cling onto him forever and never let go.

And that's when she stops. And let's the words replay in her mind. She knew she had never wanted those things before. She had never wanted him. Never wanted to be so close before.

And here she stands, an engagement ring on her finger a Muggle man had given her. She accepted, to flee the world of Wizards forever. So that she could be safe as well as her future children. They'd flee from the war, and never have to be a part of it.

What James promised wasn't truth, she knew that. They wouldn't be safe. But they would be happy.

But was safety a compromise over happiness? Or vice versa?

She holds her breath, and turns around. And there he stands, an almost smile on his face. And she feels her words escape her as his fingers warm her chin, as his lips press against hers.

Sunlight breaking through the night, everything becomes still.

"What's the question again?" she asks against his lips

He moves away, and stares at her. Both of their eyes wide, as if they can't comprehend the situation.

And they kiss again, shivering as a new day breaks, and both know the answer is unquestionably, undoubtedly, heart-stopping, breathless, yes.

* * *

Simple, but I wanted a happy L/J. If you'd like, R&R and tell me what you think. 


End file.
